


Quick Glances

by catastrophage



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anger, Frenemies, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Kissing, pre-season 2, rough language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/catastrophage
Summary: Alex provokes Monty... which leads him to out himself two seasons earlier.





	Quick Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 01 - _Love/Hate & Angry Sex_.  
Inspired by [this fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKuTUJkj4Y4). Prepare for a lot of cursing.

**Quick Glances**

Quick glances, whenever nobody was looking. When they all were drunk, or out in the pool. 

"Faggot."  
Words whispered out of spite, to hide his real feelings.  
"Fuck you."

More than once their hands touched, reaching for a game controller, a drink, the hookah.  
Quick glances, yearning for reassurement. And then - retreat, before he could be rejected.  
"Are you gay or what?"

He loved it when Alex rolled his eyes. He loved how he never denied it.  
He'd seen him with girls, he knew he was not into guys, despite his bleached hair, his alternative looks, and yet - for a second or so it seemed okay. _What if?_  
"Fuck you, Monty."

_I wish._  
No more touching for another ten minutes.  
They were just sitting close to each other, drunk friends playing FPS games.  
Quick glances, again. Alex did this thing with his lips. He bit them, or licked them, when he concentrated on the game. It made them look fuller for a second, redder - and Monty wanted to kiss them so bad.  
"You look like shit."

"Still better than you, Monty."  
A push from the side, evading Alex's game controller, sending the skinny guy lying on the couch. Just a casual touch, but it made his hands feel warm and tingle. And there he lay. A glance down - and then quickly back to the screen. Watching him any longer would be awkward, considering the places the warm tingle could reach.  
Alex groaned when he looked at the screen as well. His game character died. "Fuck you, this is your fault."

"Fuck _you._"  
Alex snorted. And Monty closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable. _You're not man enough._ Words that were haunting him ever since he heard them the first time. But they never came.  
"Alright, do it."

More than a quick glance. Monty stared at him now, lips parted and scanning his brain for a good comeback. Alex couldn't mean this, could he?  
"Wait so you're actually gay? Oh man, don't touch me anymore, don't want it to rub off on me."

"Is it all empty threats?"  
Alex placed the game controller on the table and looked at him provocatively.  
Monty faked disbelief. An instinct of self-preservation. "Are you serious?!"

A sigh from Alex, his mood was dropping. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Or maybe I simply don't care anymore. Do whatever, beat me up or shit. Might as well die tonight."  
His eyes went back to the game screen. _Game over._ Blood splatter on the ground.

"It's just a game."  
Was that Monty being reasonable? Alex snorted again, this really must have been his last day on earth. He was about to fire back _'what about you - it's just sex'_, but he bit his lips.

One quick movement - and Monty leaned over Alex on the couch. His hands were trembling - from anger, Alex thought. His breath went fast and uneven. Alex turned his face to look at Monty, to look his demise in the eye. Monty's lips were twitching - was that a tear stuck in his lashes?  
"Shit," Alex whispered.

All of a sudden it made sense. Monty's quick glances. How he was seeking physical contact, if just to beat him up. All those quips about homosexuality. The confusion in his eyes, that mixed with anger.  
"Kiss me," Alex said under his breath. And it thrilled him that he didn't know if he would get a headbutt or Monty's fist in his face.

It was neither. Warm, soft lips on his bitten ones.  
Then Monty quickly pulled back. Alex reached up, forced him back down.  
"Don't stop. You said fuck me. Come on."

There it was - Monty broke out of Alex's forced embrace and punched him in the face. Blood ran down Alex's cracked lips and Monty stared in shock of himself.  
Alex groaned quietly. He reached up to his lips and sat up on the couch. "You're fucked up."  
"And you're a fucking faggot."

Again, that eye roll. For a second or two, Monty contemplated running away. _Alex knew._  
But if he knew, he could as well go further. He could try to see if he meant it.  
Monty reached for Alex's shirt, clenched a fist around the fabric and pulled him closer. The second kiss was rough, not at all like the first one. His free hand pushed past the waistband of Alex's pants, to touch him, to stroke him. To feel if he really meant it.

And he did. Hasty fingers opened both their pants. Growls and hisses turned into gasps and moans.  
The next quick glance came the next morning. When Bryce joked about Alex being gay, and Monty shot him a glare that said _'be quiet'_. Just this time Alex glanced back, implying _'I know'_.


End file.
